Cleaning Dad's Store Room
by Becky999
Summary: Seven Counties clean England's storeroom. One fight happens between Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire. And England gets a shock. *Crappy Summary*


**Me: I got this idea ages ago but I couldn't be bothered to write it down. Now I'm doing it. **

**Warnings:** The Language. Really bad Quotes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, The Navy Lark. All I own is the Plot and the numerous OC's.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Something fell on the floor as the door to the storeroom was opened. Two girls shuffled in and picked up the item that had fallen.

"Do you think the pottery's broken Cheshire?" the auburn haired girl asked

"I don't think so… unless Dad's forgotten to wrap them in bubble wrap again Derbyshire." Cheshire replied

"Great… You've got me worried all over again."

"Cause of last time?"

"Yeah… Cause of last time."

_~Flashback~_

_Derbyshire opened the door. A box fell off the side. The objects inside the Box smashed. It echoed around the house._

"_Oh Shit." Derbyshire swore_

"_Derbyshire!" England yelled_

"_NOT MY FAULT!" she hollowed back before scampering back to her room._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I've always said it was a death trap. I don't understand how dad can make his way around in 'ere." Derbyshire said

"Neither can I. Let's just say it's a Miracle and leave it at that." Cheshire replied

"What are you two doin'?" Staffordshire said peeping his soot covered face round the doorframe

"Err… we're tidying up for Dad." Derbyshire said thinking on her feet

"oh… Can I help? It's a big job in it?"

"Come on then Nutter fatty." Cheshire teased while Staffordshire only glared at her

"Could you quit quoting The Navy Lark Cheshire." Derbyshire added

"you know if Dad found out he'll lynch yer." Another voice said

"Oh Bugger off Nottinghamshire. Go and aggravate Lincolnshire or somethin'."

"Nope." Nottinghamshire replied

"Flutter off before she sets Rammie on you." Cheshire almost growled. Nottinghamshire went a pail white and scarpered down the hallway

"That got rid of him" Cheshire said triumphantly while the two face palmed.

"You know that ram lives with the TA." Derbyshire decided to point out before setting out to tidy the room

~Time skip~

Four more counties had been roped in. N. Yorkshire, Gloucestershire, Bedfordshire and Wiltshire.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I found the Baseball Bat!" Bedfordshire yelled happily. The other six just burst into peals of laughter.

"The Baseball bat. My god. I thought we lost that." Staffordshire muttered

"It doesn't look it." N. Yorkshire added "You know we could play a game."

"Yeah. But America's round with the others so…" Derbyshire said

"So… what aru?" China said from the door

Wiltshire Jumped "H-H-H-How long have you been there?"

"Not long aru. What are you seven up to aru?"

"Tidying up. As this rooms a death trap apparently." Gloucestershire said glaring at Derbyshire who tried to hide behind Staffordshire

"Your sister's right it is a death trap aru. I'd better head back aru." China said before heading back down to the other countries.

"how does 'e do that?" Staffordshire said and Derbyshire came out from behind him

"I recon he's a ninja." N. Yorkshire said and someone sneezed down stairs

~Downstairs~

Japan sneezed.

"Ve. Ve. Japan are you okay?" Italy asked

"I'm fine Italy–kun." Japan replied as China walked in

"Should we carry on?" England asked and the other's nodded

~ Upstairs ~

"Never say that again…" everyone else deadpanned in the store room

~Landing ~ Time skip ~

SMACK! Nottinghamshire was on the floor nursing his cheek. Derbyshire stood above giving him the Darkest look she could manage while crying.

"You EVER mention the Neil Moss incident AGAIN. And I'll Kick you to Mam Tor and back." Derbyshire yelled hitting her brother with every word. The Store room was now clean and sorted. The baseball bat was safely in Bedfordshire's room and the other's had gone to get something to eat that wasn't dad's deadly cooking. While the rest of the east Midlands (The other's that didn't clean the store room) just watched in a stunned silence at Derbyshire beat up Nottinghamshire yet again. England came up the stairs trailed by America who looked a little shell shocked

"Dad. They're at it again." Rutland muttered pointing at the two Counties.

"Nottinghamshire! Derbyshire! Cut it out!" England yelled and Derbyshire stopped hitting Nottinghamshire.

"He did it again." Derbyshire said still glaring at Nottinghamshire through her tears

"Nottinghamshire… You should know not to mention that accident around your sister. And Derbyshire you should know better not to belt him one afterwards." England scolded while America just watched the scene in silence.

"He deserved it."

"I don't care if he did or not. Don't do it again. Please feud when it's the Football (Soccer). At least then I can watch you." He said before turning on his heal and going back down the stairs again.

"Iggy? Are they always like that?" America asked

"My names not Iggy git… Yes Those two never quit fighting or arguing with each other." England sighed

"They aren't as bad as the states. I'll tell you that now dude." America said

"I highly doubt that." England replied

"Doubt what dad?" Staffordshire asked startling them both

"None of your business. Go comfort Derbyshire. Nottinghamshire's been goading her again. Anyway what are you doing down here?" England pointed out

"I was hungry."

"There was food with you."

"I didn't want to risk my life again. dad." He said before going back upstairs to comfort his sister yet again.

~ Time Skip~ ~ night ~

England began to look through his store room only to find everything was where he didn't leave them and the room looked a hell of a lot cleaner than before.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled. 48 bedroom doors opened and the counties yelled "SHUT UP!" before the doors got slammed shut again. England began to wonder what he had done.

~#~#~#~#~#~

**Me: Before anyone asks I can't do cleaning scenes to save my life. The same with writing America and China. So if they sound OOC that'll be my fault. In my head England's store room is usually a tip and what Derbyshire said it true. In my mind anyway.**

**I got Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire to fight. **

**Mam tor is a hill in Derbyshire which moves when it rains. A tour guide for Speedwell cavern said "It's scary when chunks of rock are flowing down the road." There was a road going up the side of it at one point but the county council got fed up of repairing it. **

**The Neil Moss incident/accident happened in 1959 and it's one of the things Derbyshire get's upset over. This was one of the factors that made the Derbyshire Cave Rescue form as they couldn't rescue him. His body and equipment are still down Peak Cavern.**

**The Counties can cook as they have been influenced by France/Denmark when England got invaded. Hence they won't eat his food.**

**Rammie the Ram is the Derby County Football Club Mascot. And Derbyshire has a Real ram too. It lives with the TA.**

**I don't know if I've got any of the Counties right as I only know a couple stereotypes from a story I have writers block on.**

**The baseball bat is from the 1940's when the American's were over here during the war. **

**If you have anything to say please say it in a review. Harsh flames will be used to stoke a auger. **


End file.
